Manufacturing a three-dimensional (3D) stacked semiconductor memory such as the 3D NAND flash memory includes an etching process for forming deep holes or deep trenches on a multilayer stacked film using a plasma (see e.g. Patent Document 1). Such an etching process may involve forming a hole or a trench that penetrates through all layers of a 16-layer stacked film or a 32-layer stacked film to reach a base film, for example.